


Five Nights at Michael's

by WolfKomoki



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds a game called Five Nights at Freddy's on Jimmy's laptop and decides to play it. Can he survive five nights at Freddy's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Michael got on Jimmy’s laptop one day when it was out and noticed something. There was a program on it called Five Nights at Freddy’s.

          “Just what the fuck is this?” He asked, opening the game. He was greeted by a static filled screen with the image of a bear faded into the background.

          “Just what am I getting myself into?” He muttered as he started the game. Michael was greeted by a screen with different cameras. A phone started ringing as he checked each camera.

          “ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ ” The man on the phone started to say.

          “Good, because I have no idea of what the hell I’m even doing.” Michael smiled as he continued to listen to the phone call while checking the cameras. His power was at ninety percent.

          “U _h, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ ” Michael sighed and continued to check the cameras, rolling his eyes. It was now two am in the game and his power was down to eighty-five percent.

          “ _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ ” The phone guy continued. Michael agreed with the guy on the phone as he continued to check the camera, power, doors, and lights.

          “ _Oh, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ ” The phone guy continued.

          “What?!” Michael screamed in shock. His power was down to seventy percent and one of the animatronic characters were out.

          “ _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._ ” The phone guy continued. Michael gagged at the image of being stuffed in the suit, but he continued checking the doors, lights, cameras and power anyway.

          “ _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_.” The phone guy said as the message cut off. It was now three am in the game and two of the animatronics joined the first animatronic.

          “Come on, get to six am already!” Michael growled, more annoyed than scared. He continued to check the cameras, doors, lights, and power. Soon it was four am and the last animatronic was out. Michael closed one of the doors as the power was down to fifty percent. Soon it was five a.m. and it was down to forty percent.

          “Come on!” Michael groaned, continuing to check the lights, doors, and cameras. Soon it was six am and night two appeared on the screen.

          “

                _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ “ The phone guy said. Michael rolled his eyes as a voice started to say “dum dum dum dum”, and he started to check his cameras. At eighty-four percent creepy, demented carnival type music started playing in the background. At seventy-nine percent the creepy “dumm dum dum dum” voice returned and Michael closed one of the doors, panicking. It was only one am which only made the situation worse.

“Come on, come on, come on!” He gasped, panicking at this point. Power was down to seventy-six percent and it was only one a.m. He continued to check the cameras as the agony of the time was slow this time around.At seventy-one percent none of the animatronics were on camera which is when Michael froze with absolute terror. At sixty-nine percent he closed both doors, unable to think properly at this point.

 

 

         At sixty-five percent all the cameras stopped working and Michael couldn’t see anything. It was still one a.m which was nerve wracking. At sixty percent a creepy slow ambient moan could be heard in the background. At fifty-five percent the camera started to shake. It was now two a.m.

 

 

 

          “Finally! Jeez!” Michael complained as he continued to check the cameras. He was now down to fifty percent of battery. After that a purple bunny popped up in the screen and made a screeching noise.

 

“JESUS!”    He screamed, falling out of the chair.

         

“God! What is WRONG with you?” He screamed at the computer. Jimmy laughed from the other side of the door and that’s when Michael stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

 

 

                  

 

 

 


	2. Five Nights at Trevor's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes Trevor play the game.

          “Trevor hey um can you come to my house? We haven’t seen each other in a while and…” Michael’s voice trailed off. Trevor chuckled and got in his truck.

          “I’m on my way Mikey.” He teased as he drove from Sandy Shores to Rockford Hills. Soon he pulled up in Michael’s driveway and Michael greeted him at the door.

          “Hey T come on in!” He smiled as he and Trevor sat down on the couch. He handed Trevor a laptop.

          “Here I want you to play this, but away from the chairs so you don’t hurt yourself.” He muttered as he went to Jimmy’s room. Trevor sat down and looked at the screen. There was a brown bear in the background of a static filled screen with the words Five Nights at Freddy’s written on the screen.

          “Is this a scary game? I _love_ being scared!” Trevor exclaimed as he clicked new game.

          “Oh so they need a security guard from 00:00 to 06:00 huh?” Trevor muttered, looking at the help wanted ad on the screen. Soon the camera popped up showing the three animatronics. His power was at ninety-eight percent and it was twelve on night one. The phone started ringing.

          “ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ _"_ Phone guy said into the phone.

          “Who the fuck is this guy?” Trevor asked, checking the cameras as he assumed that’s what he had to do.

          “Listen Trevor! This guy will help you if you just listen okay?” Michael shrieked seeing as he wasn’t paying attention.

          “U _h, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.”_ _Phone guy continued. Trevor’s power was at ninety-two percent and it was still twelve._

_“Blah blah blah hurry up doofus!” Trevor growled._

_“_ _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.”_ _Phone guy continued. Trevor’s power was down to eighty-nine percent._

_“Just shut the fuck up! I don’t care!” Trevor screamed, continuing to check the cameras._

_“_ _Oh, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”_ _Phone guy continued._

_“What the fuck?!” Trevor shrieked, shocked._

_“_ _U_ _h, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.”_ _Phone guy continued._

_“And this place is for children? Jesus!” Trevor muttered. His power was down to Eighty-Two percent and it was now one._

_“U_ _h, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_.”Phone guy finished.

          “Finally this guy shuts his fucking mouth! Damn!” Trevor growled, continuing to check the cameras. Trevor didn’t make it obvious but he was nervous. Michael could tell with his hands shaking. At this point the screen flashed as power went down to sixty-six percent.

          “What was that?” Trevor gasped, trying to check the cameras. It was now two and power was down to sixty percent. At fifty percent creepy carnival music started playing.

          “WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?” Trevor screamed, now in full on panic mode.

          “The bunny is missing! Where the fuck is the bunny?!” He screamed. At fourty-five percent he froze and just stared at the screen. It was now three.

At thirty-six percent knocking was heard and Trevor’s hands started shaking as he was frozen in fear. At twenty-nine percent “dum dum dum dum” could be heard in the background but Trevor was too frozen in fear to react. It was now four.

          At twenty-six percent groaning could be heard in the background.

          “What?” Trevor asked, having finally snapped out of it. At twenty-three percent Bonnie the Bunny jumped up in the screen and shrieked.

          “JESUS CHRIST MICHAEL!” Trevor screamed, jumping into Michael and knocking them both to the floor.

          “Jimmy made me play it too Trevor.” Michael muttered as he drove Trevor back home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Five Nights at Franklin's

          Franklin had been told by Michael to play a game called Five Nights at Freddy’s. Since he had his own computer he played it by himself in his home.

          “Okay Franklin, let’s do this.” He muttered as he opened up the game. There was a brown bear in the background of a static filled screen with the words Five Nights at Freddy's written on the screen. He clicked new game and started the game.

           
“Alright, so I’m a security guard working from twelve to six. Got it.” Franklin said as the game started.

          “ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_ Phone guy said into the phone.

          “Why did you leave dude?” Franklin asked as he checked the cameras. His power was at ninety-eight percent and it was twelve.

          “U _h, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ " Phone guy continued.

          “Ugh… this guy.” Franklin moaned as he checked the cameras. Suddenly the words ” it’s me” and rapidly flashing images of a black-eyed version of Bonnie appeared on the screen, followed by an eyeless version of Bonnie, and Freddy the fox with human eyes. There was creepy, demonic, spoken gibberish that was with the flashing images.

          “Wah!” Franklin screamed as he waited for the hallucination to stop. Eventually it did stop and he continued to check the cameras. None of the animatronics had moved yet.

          “ _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ " Phone guy continued.

          “Dude come on! You’re taking forever!” Franklin complained, still checking the cameras. Power was down to eighty percent.

          “ _Oh, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?” Phone guy continued._

_“What the shit?” Franklin shrieked, checking the camera._

_“Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._ " Phone guy continued.

          “Oh my god, shut the fuck up!” Franklin screamed, checking the cameras.

          “ _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_.” Phone guy finished. It was now two and power was at seventy-nine percent.

          “About damn time!” Franklin groaned, checking the camera. Bonnnie the bunny had gotten out.

          “Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck! The Bunny! The Bunny! Where the fuck is the bunny?” Franklin cursed, in full on panic mode. Franklin had stopped checking the camera for at least a minute when the poster in 2b changed to a golden, eyeless bear. A child’s laugh could be heard.

          “What?” Franklin shrieked as he couldn’t do anything. The flashing images and demonic voice returned, and a golden, eyeless bear sat on the foor with its head to the left. It was lifeless like a dead body. The head of the bear appeared on the screen and made a buuuuh sound.

          “What the fuck!” Franklin screamed as the game crashed.

          “Fuck you Michael! Seriously! What the fuck was that shit!” He screamed as he got on lifeinvader and updated his status.

_“Just played Five Nights at Freddy’s. Thanks a lot Michael De Santa for suggesting that to me!”_

Michael replied with “Lol” as Franklin got a text from Michael.

          “ _You should have seen Trevor. He was more scared than I was. I thought he was going to have a heart attack or something!”_ He had texted. Franklin chuckled and turned off his computer, laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gta v is owned by Rockstar Games. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon.


End file.
